Devorarlo
by Narien
Summary: No podía creer que lo había hecho de nuevo, él que era delantero estrella, buen alumno, responsable, hijo modelo, buen hermano, pensar así de uno de sus más grandes amigos, era inaceptable.[Yaoi, GouKaze, one-shot]


**.**

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sentía mucho calor, su cuerpo ardía horrores, pero no era doloroso, era de alguna forma placentero. Estar así en su cama con él, sintiendo cierta parte de su cuerpo arder, observando aquel rostro cegado por el placer y la lujuria, era una dicha. Poseer su cuerpo, su mirada, ver esa expresión frágil a punto de romperse, le excitaba.

Le encantaba tener cierta dominación sobre él, tumbarlo en la cama, quitar su ropa, escuchar sus gemidos, que eran una melodía para él y si que gemía, no paraba de gemir. Aquel sonido le decía que siguiera, que tocará, lo invitaba a ensuciar ese fino y bien formado cuerpo. Utilizaba sus manos, su lengua o sus propios dientes, dejando leves mordiscos por ese piel levemente tostada por pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol haciendo ejercicio, ya sea jugando fútbol o corriendo.

Y demonios tenía tan bien contorneadas sus piernas, largas y suaves, o por lo menos eso imaginaba él, ya que mientras pronunciaba su nombre con desesperación y deseo, despertó sobresaltado. Estaba en su cama sí, en su habitación, pero estaba solo, el acompañante con el que se supone que estaba pasando una entretenida noche, no se encontraba ¿se habría ido? No, levantó sus mantas solo para ver que tenía un problema bastante grande entre sus piernas.

_Soy de lo peor._

Era lo que se había dicho Goenji Shuuya, mientras iba al baño, se daría un baño frio para arreglar cierto problema. No podía creer que lo había hecho de nuevo, él que era: delantero estrella, buen alumno, responsable, hijo modelo, buen hermano, pensar así de uno de sus más grandes amigos, era inaceptable. Pero no podía evitarlo, solo sucedía y no le desagradaba, hasta que luego se daba cuenta que era la peor basura del mundo.

Había intentado ver pornografía, sólo para sacarse de su cabeza a esa persona, pero no podía, cuando veía a esas mujeres gemir en esos videos, lentamente a su mente venía la pregunta ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con él? Y mandaba todo al demonio, había optado por dejar de ver eso, además su hermana lo podía descubrir y no tenía necesidad, sus sueños húmedos hacían todo por él, aparte de hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo.

Aceptaba que no era normal esto, incluso un día que estaba con él se había puesto celoso, solo porque cierto rubio había aparecido de la nada mientras platicaban, para abrazar al otro con efusividad y claro fue correspondido con una sonrisa. Lo bueno de pensar en eso, es que hacía que su problema bajará al instante, aunque aún así tomo una ducha fría rápida, estaba sudoroso, además debía cambiar sus mantas, estaban sucias.

_Que horrible era la adolescencia._

Pensaba Goenji, mientras volvía a la cama, más fresco y ya con las mantas de su cama cambiadas. Debía dormir, en pocas horas más debía estar de pie e ir a su preparatoria, allí se encontraría, inevitablemente, con la persona que le quitaba el sueño.

Porque si, no solo lo deseaba con desesperación, si no que también lo amaba con todo su corazón, tanto que no quería que nadie más se lo quitará. Quizás algún día se le declararía, sin embargo el miedo de ser rechazado era fuerte en Goenji. Si, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, porque no quería arruinar la amistad que habían logrado construir. A veces se decía que estaba bien de esa forma, verlo desde lejos, observarlo como un amigo, apoyarlo, pero otras veces daría lo que fuera por tenerlo en su cama, jugar con sus largos cabellos, y comérselo a besos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, un largo y profundo suspiro. Aún no podía creer que el chico más amable, tranquilo, paciente, sencillo y lindo de su preparatoria, lo hiciera reaccionar de esa manera. Porque para él, _Kazemaru Ichirouta_ era un ser de otro mundo, capaz de que con solo una de sus sonrisas, quisiera protegerlo de todo aquello que intentará dañarlo, y al mismo tiempo, querer ensuciarlo y devorarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Goenji se lo quiere comer todo!

Este despropósito de fic lo había comenzando como una idea para san valentín, pero ya notaron que nada de esto tiene relación con San valentin xD por eso lo publico hoy, ya que ya no es san valentín. Yo tenía planeado hacer el típico fic, con chocolates, con una cita quizás, pero no paso eso nenes.

Bueno, espero que de todos modos les haya gustado. No duden en dejarme comentario, quizás me inspire para intentar hacer un fic de san valentín cliché y empalagoso XD o quizás no.


End file.
